La caceria del pirata
by cairon-g700
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece, Kinji y Aria tendran que ser muy listos para atraparlo pero este nuevo villano es mucho mas listo de lo que parece y por eso se hace llamar el "pirata"
1. Chapter 1

La caceria del pirata

Era un dia normal como todos, amanecia en la ista de la escuela superior butei en Tokyo, Japon, y en el tercer dormitorio de varones se encontraba Toyama Kinji dormido en su cama mientras una figura femenina se acerca a el

-Estupido Kinji- grita Aria golpeandolo en el estomago

-Aaagg- se despierta de golpe y adolorido -¿que quieres Aria?- Grita Kinji

-Prepara mi desayuno- le ordena Aria a Kinji

-no… y no insistas- dijo tajantemente Kinji

Aria se quedo con las ganas de seguir discutiendo con Kinji, ambos empezaron a vestirse y fueron a esperar el autobus, y ya dentro de el empezaron a escuchar que los demas hablaban de un tema en especifico

-¿ya escuchaste? Parece que hay un nuevo delincuente que no solo mata buteis sino que tambien roba sus suministros- dijo un chico

- si… ¿Quién sera ese criminal?- le respondio una chica que estaba junto a el

- parece que utiliza el control remoto como el anterior asesino de buteis…- dijo otra chica que estaba al fondo de autobus

Llegaron todos a la escuela y Aria y Kinji se dirigieron directamente a conexión para investigar y descubrieron que el nuevo criminal usaba una señal unica de radio que era transmitida de una antena muy cercana a la escuela asi que tomaron un vehiculo de Logi y se dirigieron al edificio, era una vieja estacion de transmision aparentemente abandonada, se dispusieron a entrar

-lista Aria- dijo kinji sacando su 9mm

-listo kinji- respondio Aria sacando sus pistolas

Entraron a un lugar que parecia una bodega enorme lleno de cosas vviejas, oxidadas y polvorientas mientras apuntaban hacia el frente observando el lugar cuando de repente se escucho una voz por todo el lugar

-les doy la bienvenida buteis, soy el pirata y les tengo una sorpresa- dijo la voz

Aria y Kinji se alertaron al oir aquella voz poniendose espalda con espalda y apuntando sus armas hacia todos lados cuando escucharon como se abrian varias trampillas y salian varias ametralladoras UZI del techo con lasers que apuntaban hacia ellos e inmediatamente empezaron a dispararles varias rondas de balas mientras ellos intentaban esquibarlas hasta que encontraron un ponto ciego detrás de unas cajas y empezaron a disparar a la parez haciendo caer las sub-ametralladoras al piso hasta terminar con todas

-estuvimos cerca- dijo Aria mirando la ropa desgarrada por algunas balas que pasaron cerca de ella

-si tienes razon pero aun no terminamos- dijo mirando hacia hacia las escaleras

Ambos subieron al segundo piso con cautela sin encontrar ningun peligro y encontraron una gran cantidad de equipos de transmision de alta tecnologia y sobre una mesa habia un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad y Kinji se apresuro a tomarlo descubriendo un sensor de presion que se activo de inmediato y una luz roja intermitente resplandecia mientras una voz electronica se escuchaba

-el edificio se autodestruira en 10 segundos- se escucho por los altavoces mientras todos los aparatos empezaban a apagarse uno por uno

-oh no- dijeron ambos y salieron corriendo del lugar

Aria y Kinji salieron corriendo del lugar apenas a tiempo para lograr escapar y en el ultimo segundo Kinji abrazo a Aria callendo los dos al piso en el instante en que todo el lugar explotaba lanzando miles de pedazos de madera, concreto y acero por los aires

-y… ya puedes soltarme- le dijo Aria a Kinji tartamudeando un poco y sonrojada

-perdon…- dijo Kinji un poco sonrojado y levantandose

-eso estuvo cerca… gracias por protegerme- le dijo Aria a Kinji

-de nada… por cierto ¿Qué sera esto?- le muestra el pedazo de papel

Desdoblan el papel y se encuentra con un mensaje que dice:

Para encontrar al pirata deben buscar la ballena que surca el mar del norte en la tierra del hielo y seguir el camino del arpón al camarote escondido por las sombras

-¿Qué querra decir esto?- le pregunta Aria a Kinji

- no lose… parece un acertijo pero nunca habia visto uno asi- le responde

De vuelta en las instalaciones del instituto trabajan duro en descifrar el mensaje mientras Aria y Kinji pensaban en la posible solucion al problema sin embargo no se les ocurria nada

-¿Qué podra significar ese mensaje?- pregunto Aria en voz baja

-estoy pensando pero no logro adivinarlo- le respondio Kinji

-Quizas… pueda ayudarte con eso… - le respondio Aria mientras tomaba su mano y la deslizaba lentamente por su pierna hacia su falda

-no… ¡Aria que estas haciendo!- le dice nervioso Kinji mientras empieza a sentir como su sangre empieza a hervir

Aria continuo subiendo la mano de Kinji hasta meterla bajo su falda tocando suavemente su ropa interior, en ese momento Kinji empezo a sentir como entraba en Hysteria mode y sus pensamientosn sus sensaciones y todo en el se agudizaba bastante entonces comenzo a pensar en todas las posibilidades del mensaje mientras de un movimiento saco su mano de la falda de Aria y en menos de 5 segundos ya habia encontrado la respuesta

-ya se lo que significa…. Es una empresa que distribuye aceite y productos hechos de ballenas… con un simbolo que incluya el dibujo de un arpón y debe haber un sitio de reunion secreto en los bajos mundos donde se reunen con el pirata… seguramente para hacer negocios y por cierto no me tientes ohime-sama porque podria aprovecharme…- le dice con un tono y una actitud arrogante mientras le guiña un ojo

-eso fue rapido… deberias estar en la seccion de INQUESTA- le dice sin tomar en cuenta el comentario que le hizo

Ambos se dirigieron a conexión y pidieron que investigaran a las empresas navieras que surcaban el artico y las posibles zonas de reunion del bajo mundo, regresaron a su dormitorio por esa noche y al dia siguiente a las seis de la mañana recibieron una llamada

-Kinji ubicamos un solo lugar de reunion donde los del bajo mundo de compañias navieras se reunirian y la compañía SEKIO es la unica que posee en su logotipo, te enviare el archivo a tu correo- dijo el de conexión

-gracias ahorita lo checare- dice Kinji mientras abre su laptop y entra a su correo

-con que Akio Suretei se ve decente… pero aun asi deberiamos hacerle una visita- dice Aria preparando suspistolas y sus katanas

Ambos salieron rapidamente del dormitorio despues de cambiarse y se dirigieron hacia Tokyo en un auto negro que tomaron de uno de los garajes de la escuela y cruzando el puente arcoiris llegaron a la ciudad y al edificio de la empresa, entraron a un recibidor enorme donde habia un guardia sentado en la seccion central del lugar mirando unos monitores

-¿se les ofrece algo?- pregunto en un tono poco amigable

-si, somos butei y venimos a hablar con el Presidente- le dijo Kinji al guardia mientras mostraban sus identificaciones en sus celulares

-porfavor pasen el esta ocupado pero en un momento le dire- les dijo el guardia mientras se comunicaba con el secretario del presidente

Subieron en el elevador y llegaron al penhouse donde los esperaba el presidente sin embargo antes de entrar recibieron una llamada de conexión y les dieron nueva informacion

-tengan cuidado al parecer el nombre del presidente es falso, seguire investigando pero tengan cuidado- dijo el de conexión

-si lo tendremos gracias- dijo Kinji y colgo

Abrieron la puerta e inmediatamente les apuntaron dos guardias con metralletas AK-47 haciendo que se quedaran quietos durante un momento

-sus armas porfavor- dijo el presidente que era un viejo de unos 50 años de pelo canoso y bien vestido

-si, claro- dijo Kinji y saco su pistola seguido de Aria que hizo lo mismo solo con sus pistolas

-ahora sientense, disculpen las molestias pero es por seguridad veran hay alguien que usa mi compañía como un señuelo solo para vengarse de mi fue empleado mio y tuve que despedirlo y creo que esta queriendo tomar venganza contra mi… miren- les muestra amenazas anonimas hechas con recortes de revistas

-ya veo y usted cree que lo quiere inculpar- dice Kinji no muy convencido

-si dijo que despues de cumplir con las ordenes del EU se vengaria de mi- dijo el presidente muy preocupado

-esta bien lo investigaremos- dijo Kinji tomando el expediente y saliendo del lugar mientras les devolvian sus armas

Salieron del edificio y tomaron rumbo de vuelta a la escuela mientras el jefe los veia por la ventana de su oficina

-Esos ingenuos fueron mas faciles de engañar de lo que pense- se quita la mascara y el dispositivo que cambiava su voz

Mientras en el automovil donde van Kinji y Aria

-¿tu crees que nos dijo la verdad?- le pregunto Kinji a Aria

- no lose debemos investigar y atrapar a este nuevo enemigo asi podria vengar a mi madre por lo que le hicieron y destruir al EU- dijo un poco enojada

-si debemos acabar con este nuevo enemigo…- dijo mientras veia el camino de frente que llevaba hacia la escuela butei

Hola amigos este es mi primer historia de Hidan no Aria espero que les guste y comentarios buenos y malos pero son aceptados ok así que siéntanse libres de expresar sus opiniones ok espero volver pronto con otra historia y lamento que esta sea tan pequeña pero es lo único que se me ocurrió :P


	2. Agradecimiento

Hola, escribo esto especialmente para agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia, me gustaría haberla hecho más larga, más interesante pero no tengo tanta experiencia como quisiera y aunque digan que esta bien, interesante, y otras cosas, yo se que no es perfecta ya que soy humano y por lo tanto no puedo hacer cosas perfectas. En fin los invito a seguir leyendo mis historias y a dejar comentarios, si se que muchos no los dejan por muchas razones pero piensen en que los escritores que escriben en esta gran pagina para ustedes los lectores, solo esperamos palabras de aliento porque se siente feo cuando te ignoran. Por eso pido muy humildemente tomense unos segundos, un minuto, lo que quieran para dar su opinion, ya sea que les gustara o que sintieran que algo le falta, cosas que se puedan mejorar, entre otras cosas. Piensenlo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por su tiempo y sus comentarios hacía esta historia. Hasta otra historia.


End file.
